The WO 2010/134005 A1 discloses a biosensor device in which a biological sample fluid can be investigated by frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR). In combination with a magnetic labeling by superparamagnetic beads, the apparatus provides versatile means for a qualitative or quantitative detection of target components in the sample.